Mastabadey
|team = Blue }} DanceAThon 2005 is a small, under developed, and aging nation with citizens primarily of French ethnicity who follow no religion. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of DanceAThon 2005 work diligently to produce Iron and Lumber as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. DanceAThon 2005 is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within DanceAThon 2005 to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. DanceAThon 2005 allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. DanceAThon 2005 believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. DanceAThon 2005 will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Alliance History During his time in CN, Mastabadey,or more commonly known as 'masta' has had two nations. His first ever alliance was the Imperial Assault Alliance (IAA), which he joined in June 2009. While in IAA, mastabadey served numerous positions, ranging from a Lieutenant in the Imperial Fleet, to Diplomat in the Regency and eventually made his way to the Grand Moff position (Head of Internal Affairs). He would later resign after being a member for just over a year, in July 2010, to start up Spamalot, a group that split from IAA, with Stagger Lee, Draeg and XxNationReaperXx and numerous other IAA members. From its inception, Spamalot was under constant threat of war from IAA and after the membership decided that the future looked grim for the alliance, it disbanded a month later in early August 2010. From that point, Mastabadey went on to join the Imperial Order and he subsequently deleted that nation a month afterwards. On December 20, 2010, Mastabadey created his second nation and spent a month in small alliances like Global Nation Defense and Thessaly. However, he felt they were all going nowhere and he later joined up with the Sasori Initiative in mid-January 2011. After the PB-NpO War and DH-NPO War, Mastabadey was called back to IAA by Chimaera, IAA's Emperor, to help in its rebuilding and to serve as the Imperial Exchequer (Head of Economics); he rejoined in May 2011. His tenure at IAA did not last long as he, along with several other top government officials left IAA immediately following the fallout surrounding his proposal for disbanding IAA at the end of July. He promptly submitted his application to the New Pacific Order following his departure from IAA. New Pacific Order Mastabadey applied on August 1, 2011, to join the NPO. He was approved on August 3 by King Brandon, and passed the Academy on August 4. Mastabadey has made many friends in Pacifica, such as King Brandon, who was Mastabadey's mentor upon his acceptance into the New Pacific Order. Other people include Jrenster, Gumpper, brucemna, Rogal Dorn and Lord of Darkness. Positions in NPO Mastabadey held many positions while he was a member of the NPO. He was a particularly hard worker in NPO's Military Command, Military Intelligence, Academy, Recruiting Corps and Red Services(Trade Circles) Mastabadey was invited to NPO's Military Command as NCO of Delta Battalion on January 19, 2011. He was responsible for organizing and managing NPO's war efforts. As Delta NCO, Mastabadey helped Lt. Llednar Twem run the day to day operations of Delta Battalion. He would send out recruitment messages to new nations as a member of NPO's , then he questioned the applicants and graded their entrance exams as an Instructor in NPO's . After the applicants passed the exam he would mentor some of them in various CN and NPO related matters as a member of the . Masta joined the as a Diplomat in September 2011. He was assigned to be the NPO diplomat to NATO and Olympus. He was later promoted to Diplomatic Attaché in January 2012. As a DA he was the right-hand man for his Special Envoy Dany2j. He helped run their assigned sphere of alliances that they maintained diplomatic relations with for the NPO. As an Auditor for NPO's , Masta had a team of Tech Sellers he managed and made sure they were receiving funding and sending out tech on time. He was also a member of NPO's department which oversees trade circle construction as well as any free-lance tech sellers on NPO's public forums. Mastabadey later left the NPO on February 23, 2012 due to issues concerning NPO's treaty upgrade with the Last Remnants. The Imperial Order Mastabadey joined TIO on February 23, 2012 after leaving the NPO. He still kept his title as TIO's "Village Idiot". He quickly went to work in TIO assisting in getting members in trade circles and recruiting new members to Imperia. He and Rogal Dorn worked together in TIO's Finance and Foreign Affairs departments. On April 13, 2012, Mastabadey submitted his resignation to TIO and took up arms against GOONS following the declaration of war by Pandora's Box on the alliances of MONGOLS and Kaskus. Kaskus Immediately upon joining Kaskus, mastabadey declared war on two members of GOONS. Shortly afterwards, he was countered by the combined forces of Pandora's Box. After a week of fighting on his part, and months' of hard fighting by Kaskus and MONGOLS, mastabadey surrendered with the rest of Kaskus to the Pandora's Box bloc on April 21, 2012. Odyssey On May 1, mastabadey departed Kaskus for Odyssey where he was immediately apppointed as Lord Commander, overseeing all of Odyssey's internal affairs. On May 31, mastabadey submitted his alliance resignation to Omniscientone. New Pacific Order: Part Deux Following his departure from Odyssey, mastabadey made for familiar pastures and submitted a membership application to the New Pacific Order. On June 3, his application was approved and he passed through the Academy shortly afterwards with flying colors. While a member he fought in the Dave War against GOD and VE. He became increasingly hostile in NPO due to the circumstances that NPO had entered the war and ultimately ended up leaving the day that NPO's involvement in the war ended. The Imperial Order part 19 After Pacifica's involvement came to an end in August 2012 Mastabadey promptly left NPO and rejoined The Imperial Order. War history Mastabadey has fought in multiple global wars while playing CN. During the Bipolar War he fought nations from DAWN, TORN and VA while a member of Imperial Assault Alliance. During the DH-NPO War he fought nations from the Mushroom Kingdom, GOONS and TOP while a member of the Sasori Initiative. During the Fark-NPO War he fought nations from Farkistan, Sparta and FAN while a member of the New Pacific Order. During the GOONS-MONGOLS War, he fought members of GOONS and fended off an attacker from Non Grata. *Bipolar War as a member of the Imperial Assault Alliance. *DH-NPO War as a member of The Sasori Initiative. *Fark-NPO War as a member of New Pacific Order. *GOONS-MONGOLS War as a member of Kaskus. *Dave War as a member of New Pacific Order. Awards Category:Former member of The Imperial Order Category:Former member of New Pacific Order Category:Former member of Imperial Assault Alliance Category:Bipolar War veteran Category:DH-NPO War veteran Category:Fark-NPO War veteran Category:Dave War veteran